The Deep South Resource Center for Minority Aging Research (RCMAR) is a collaborative partnership of four unique, Southern institutions with complementary strengths: Morehouse School of Medicine, Tuskegee University, University of Alabama, and the University of Alabama at Birmingham. We have created an infrastructure to provide a mechanism for mentoring sustained research careers; enhance the diversity of the workforce conducting research on the health of older persons; and advance scientific knowledge to reduce health disparities. The Deep South RCMAR focuses on health problems that are particularly prevalent among older African Americans in both rural and urban settings. Our specific aims include: (1) provide high quality research training and individualized career development support for faculty; (2) identify, engage, and mentor outstanding, diverse faculty committed to academic careers in health disparities and aging research; (3) continue support for innovative, high impact pilot projects; (4) provide expertise and resources for working collaboratively with communities and for the recruitment and retention of older African Americans in research; (5) provide expertise and resources for culturally sensitive measurement and analysis; and (6) disseminate to scientific, professional and lay audiences research results. We will achieve these aims through the continuation and enhancements of three cores: Administrative Core; Investigator Development Core; and Community Liaison Core. We propose the addition of a new Analysis Core. We propose to enhance our Advisory Committee composition by formally designating a Community-based Advisory Group, a Professional Advisory Group, and a Scholar Advisory Group. Over the next five years, we will provide career development support for at least 20 scholars through our multi-disciplinary Health Disparities Research Training Program; we will fund at least 15 pilot grant awards; and we will assist at least four faculty members to obtain diversity supplements. The RCMAR will advance the science of health disparities and aging through collaborative research involving all core investigators and scholars conducting new research and secondary data analyses supported by core funds, pilot grants, and other external grants.